


Erleuchtung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [49]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel gratulierte sich zu seiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung, ohne die er schon längst in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen wäre.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/66499.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erleuchtung

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Glitter  
>  **A/N:** Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Read. :)

***

Sonntagabend. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so sehr über das Ende eines Wochenendes gefreut. Boerne war die ganze Woche weggewesen, weil er einen Vortrag auf einer Fachtagung mit einem Besuch bei Betty verbunden hatte, die gerade für ein Auslandssemester in Cambridge war. Dagegen war natürlich nichts einzuwenden, außer daß Boerne eben lange weggewesen war. Als es endlich an seiner Tür klopfte, hatte er schon dreimal nachgesehen, ob der Weißwein auch wirklich kalt genug stand.

"Na endlich! War dein Flieger verspätet?"

"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Boerne und lächelte. "Und nein, ich bin nur zuerst bei mir vorbei."

Thiel spürte einen Anflug von Verlegenheit, aber zum Glück machte Boerne keine Witze über seine Ungeduld. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, daß sie sich mehrere Tage nicht gesehen hatten, seit sie ... seit sie zusammen waren. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sicher herzlich gelacht, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, daß er Boerne vermissen würde.

Er musterte den anderen aufmerksam. Boerne wirkte gut gelaunt und erholt - keine Spur des Lampenfiebers mehr, mit dem er aufgebrochen war. Er ... strahlte regelrecht.

Thiel trat einen Schritt näher und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ist das ... Glitter?"

***

Fünf Minuten später war Boerne immer noch dabei, ihm wortreich zu erklären, was passiert war. Wie sehr sich Betty auf ihren Auftritt gefreut hatte, und wie eine der Hauptrollen samt Zweitbesetzung durch das Pfeiffer'sche Drüsenfieber außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war - _die beiden standen sich anscheinend näher, als der Rest der Truppe ahnte_ \- und wie verzweifelt Betty gewesen war, weil die Vorstellung auszufallen drohte - _sie hat geweint. Geweint, Frank_ \- und daß er ja den gesamten Text noch auswendig konnte, wegen seines ausgezeichneten Gedächtnisses, und weil er eben jene Rolle während seiner Zeit als Fellow am King's College selbst einmal gegeben hatte, mit großem Erfolg - _kurzfristig habe ich überlegt, ob ich eine Karriere beim Theater einschlagen sollte, aber mein Vater wäre davon sicher wenig erbaut gewesen_ \- und wie er deshalb also -

"Du hast was getan?"

Statt ihm zu antworten, warf sich Boerne in die Brust und begann zu deklamieren.

_"I am that merry wanderer of the night._  
I jest to Oberon and make him smile  
When -"

"Jaja ... schon gut." Thiel seufzte und versuchte, die losen Enden zu verbinden. "Puck also. Aber was genau hat das jetzt mit den Überresten von Glitter-Makeup in deinem Gesicht und weiß der Himmel wo noch zu tun?"

"Ja, nun ..." Boerne wirkte kurz ein wenig verlegen, um dann zum Angriff überzugehen. "In dieser mehr als mediokren Inszinierung - gut, es handelte sich überwiegend um Erstsemester, aber trotzdem - wurde eben eindeutig mehr Wert auf _special effects_ als auf eine präzise dramaturgische Zeichnung gelegt."

"Und jetzt das ganze nochmal so, daß ich es auch verstehe", sagte Thiel.

"Die ... Regisseurin hatte die ... künstlerische Vision, Puck als Wesen der Traumwelt optisch deutlich hervorzuheben, durch ein sozusagen überirdisches Leuchten, und Betty hatte ... Glitter."

Thiel gratulierte sich zu seiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung, ohne die er schon längst in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen wäre. Vor allem, weil er sich gerade dunkel an eine Shakespeare-Verfilmung erinnerte, die er vor Jahren einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

"Du bist also mit nacktem Oberkörper und Glitter-Makeup über eine Cambridger Bühne gehüpft", preßte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

"Du brauchst dir gar keine Mühe zu geben so zu tun, als würdest du nicht lachen", entgegnete Boerne bissig. "Deine schauspielerischen Qualitäten sind nämlich praktisch nicht vorhanden, und -"

Das war endgültig zu viel. Thiel lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

Vor allem, als Boerne noch "ich war ein hervoragender Puck. Drei Vorhänge" ergänzte.

"Glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Auf jeden Fall bist du ein guter Onkel", antwortete er, als er wieder Luft bekam. Wobei ihm eine innere Stimme sagte, daß Boerne vermutlich Spaß an der Sache gehabt hatte und Bettys Überredungskünste eindeutig dramatisiert worden waren.

"Mhm ..." Boerne wirkte wieder besänftigt, aber auch ein wenig beunruhigt. "Aber jetzt habe ich das verdammte Zeug auf der Haut, und es ist einfach nicht loszuwerden! Außerdem färbt es überall ab!"

"Du hast bestimmt nur noch nicht ordentlich geschrubbt", sagte Thiel und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

"Ich habe schon geduscht", erklärte Boerne sofort, "aber es ist immer noch nicht alles -"

"Vielleicht brauchst du ja Hilfe", unterbrach er und sah zu, wie Boerne ein Licht aufging.

***

Das war doch wirklich ein nettes Wiedersehen nach Boernes Reise gewesen, dachte Thiel bei sich, als er am nächsten Morgen gutgelaunt zur Arbeit radelte. Vielleicht sollte er seine Nichte öfter besuchen.

Er schloß sein Rad an und eilte beschwingten Schritts ins Büro.

"Moin Nadeshda! Und, heute schon jemand gestorben?"

Seine Kollegin sah vom Schreibtisch auf und lächelte. "Nein, alles ruhig. Sie sind heute aber gut aufgelegt, hat St. Pauli gewonnen?"

Thiel nickte. "Eins zu Null". Das hatte er ja schon fast wieder vergessen - wirklich ein gelungenes Wochenende. Und Boerne war nicht dagewesen, um ihn während des Spiels zu nerven. Er sollte wirklich öfter seine Nichte besuchen ...

Er schaltete seinen Rechner ein und öffnete gerade seine Mails, als ihn ein überraschter Laut von Nadeshda aufblicken ließ.

"Was haben Sie denn da, Chef?" Nadeshda kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihn näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Ist das ... Glitter?"

* Fin *


End file.
